My Two Weres
by Sinful Sins
Summary: Stilies/oc/Derek, Isaac/oc, Boyd/Erica, Scott/Danny. Sorry no Allison in this story. I just don't like how she was so more important than a best of so many years, so no Allison. Jackson/oc. I hope that you like it.


**I know that I hadn't wrote for Teen Wolf at all but I have written for Glee and Wrestle but then I have a stroke at a young age and forgotten my password to my account Sinfully Sined so I made this one and decide to do Teen Wolf. I don't go with the show because there is so many ways we can go with these. I will try to write everyone not in ooc. But it has been over a year since I have written anything. So please stay with me if you can. This is hard for me because I only have one arm and hand that is worked right. But I am going to try it because I need to be able to write.**

**Now this story with have three oc and yes they will be main characters but they will be good for the pack. Stilies/oc/Derek, Isaac/oc, Boyd/Erica, Scott/Danny. Sorry no Allison in this story. I just don't like how she was so more important than a best of so many years, so no Allison. Jackson/oc. I hope that you like it. **

**I don't own Teen Wolf. I just owe the OCS and the plot. So don't sue because you won't get anything.**

Chapter One

Scott turns around and sniffs the air as three new students walked into the classroom. Stilies turn around when Scott hit his chair. "They don't smell like humans but they aren't werewolves either. They smell like power. We need to tell Derek."

"Before we do that lets get to know them first." Stilies said as he look at the shortest one and smile at her and she smiled back at him.

"I don't think that Derek will like the way you are looking at her." Scott said to him.

"Sourwolf does like anything that I do so what is new?" Stilies asked him.

"You really don't know why he doesn't want you in anything do you?" Erica asks from a seat over by Scott.

"You mean because he thinks that I am his mated? Oh yeah I know that. But I feel like there is someone missing until now. I think that the shortest girl is the missing piece. I just can't explain it but I just felt it when she walks in." Stilies said to them.

"Let's hoped that Derek feels that way or he just might kill her." Erica said to them.

"He wouldn't dare to do that. I would hate him if he did." Stilies said to her.

"Everyone these are our new student Jasmine, Jade and their sister Jessie Powers." The principal said as the girls stand forward when he say their names.

"Jade." Stilies said with a smile.

Jade look over at him and nod although her sisters glare at him. She shook her head at them and they both stop. "Look I know that we aren't here for that but there is a pull to him and I'm going to see where it goes so stop."

"But he is mark already." Jessie said to her.

"Not all the way yet." Jade said to her.

"Does that mean what I think it means about you?" Jasmine asks her.

"We'll talk about this where there aren't some people that can hear everything that we are say." Jade said looking at Scott, Erica and Boyd with a small smile.

They all three look down looking sorry. Stilies smiled at them and they smiled back at him before the girls move to three empty seats in the classroom.

Stilies found that it was hard to stay on his work with Jade sitting right in front of him. But what he didn't know was she was having the same problem. But when the bell rang Jade, Jasmine and Jessie were out of the room before anybody else. "Wow they can move fast."

"I am calling Derek and telling him about them." Boyd said to them.

"No!" Stilies said to him.

"I have to are he when be mad are us for not telling him." Boyd said to them.

"Fine but don't tell him how I acting with Jade." Stilies said to him.

"I will try not to but he is my alpha and he will ask about you." Boyd said to him.

"Thanks." Stilies said to him as they all went outside.

…..

Jackson watch as the three new girl walks by him to the three vipers next to his car and wave to them. He was surprise went all three of them wave to him. But the one that catch his eye was the tallest one and he thinks that her name was Jessie. They all look alike but they were different heights. Jessie's car was a purplish 's was bluish grey and Jade's was greenish black. He watches as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Stilies walked up to his jeep and saw Jackson watching them leave and he smiled. It was time for him to find someone that can and will love him after everything that has happen to him. "Yo, Jackson we are going to Derek's new place are you going to meet us there?"

"Is it about the new girls?" He asks him.

"Yes most is." Stilies said to him.

"Meet you there." He says to Stilies before he pulled out of the space he was in.

…

This has been hard to do with one hand but I ain't stopping it.


End file.
